


-2: lonely

by offsicx



Series: warmth au [3]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Jongyu, Mentioned Kim Kibum | Key, Other, junghee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 17:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offsicx/pseuds/offsicx
Summary: “I… Junghee, if you had asked me to stay the other day, I would’ve..."





	-2: lonely

Irritated. Jinki was still irritated. He knew he shouldn’t be. This was something that just happened now and then. It wasn’t healthy, he knew that too. He knew a lot of things, but what he didn’t know included what he needed to know the most, how to help his girlfriend. At the time. Junghee wasn’t answering her phone. That happened quite often and wouldn’t be so bad if it wasn’t for the fact that no one had heard from her in days. At first, when this would happen, it scared him. After a while, unfortunately, Jinki came to expect it. It didn’t make it any easier though.

As Jinki used his key to open Junghee’s front door, he noticed something off. Junghee wasn’t the cleanest person alive, but she wasn’t the dirtiest either. The state the apartment was in shocked Jinki, to say the least. Dirty dishes littered the kitchen, the trash was obviously missed that week as well, DVDs were scattered all over the living room floor, blankets spewed all over the couch, dirty laundry everywhere, papers cluttered the coffee table, as well as cups and take out containers. The mess wasn’t the worst but considering how the rest of her family had only been gone for a couple of days, it was remarkable.

Amidst the recently trashed room, there Junghee lay, curled into a ball under some blankets. He wasn’t sure if she heard him enter or not, but he carefully slipped off his shoes and warily made his way to her.

“Junghee?” he breathed. Anything above that tone felt like borderline yelling compared to the silence surrounding him.

Alarmed, she quickly peeked over the blanket, eyeing him cautiously. After a little silent observation on both ends, she propped herself up on an arm and sighed, “What are you doing here?”

Her voice sounded raw, it sounded like it hurt. He’d guessed she cried earlier on, if not from her voice, then from how red her eyes were. Hurt infected his heart as she seemed to collapse against the pillow, unable to keep her head up for whatever reason. He squatted down next to her, gently running his fingers over her face, moving her hair out of the way.

“What’s wrong baby?” Jinki's voice shook. The irritation drained from his body as he continued to stare at her pale face. She closed her eyes, breathing deeply. No answer. Not even a denial. He slowly slid his arms around her and lifted her into his arms. Carefully making his way down the hall, he kissed her temple. “Come on, tell me, sweetheart. Let me help you, please. This has gone on long enough, right? I tried to wait for you to tell me, but I can’t anymore. You get worse every month.”

He gently laid her down on her bed and crawled in himself. His arms immediately pulled her to him, lips pressed against her forehead. After just a few seconds, her body started to shake. As he pulled back slightly, he saw the tears running down her cheeks. Junghee buried her head into his neck and whimpered, “I’m so lonely. Please don’t leave me alone.”

“I… Junghee, if you had asked me to stay the other day, I would’ve. This whole time all you had to do was answer your phone and tell me how you felt. I would’ve been here as soon as possible.”

“I couldn’t. I… I feel gross. I can’t explain it right now. I will at some point, I swear. Just-just please stay right now,” She sighed as she finished speaking, carefully slipping an arm around him.

Jinki nodded against her head. He could wait a little longer. The whole situation was rough on him but he knew that she wasn’t trying to irritate him. Plus, he noticed that recently, before the trip, Kibum was acting worse towards his sister. Junghee didn’t want to talk about it, so he didn’t press but this bout of depression came after whatever happen with her brother.

All in all, he just wanted to know what Junghee was going through.

**Author's Note:**

> lil jonghyun before he realized he was trans 4 u and bein a lil sad.


End file.
